A Druid's Dare
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: There's a full summary inside. Nick and Derek are forced to go back to Ireland. Completed!
1. Summary

**_FLASH  
_**  
It's night in the Legacy house, thunders roars, lightning splits the dark sky while wind is picking up, the windows are rattling as the rain is battering against the glass.  
  
_Fade to dark_

**_FLASH_**

**_  
_**The hallways are empty, no lights are on, the generator is down. A wooden door opens, the door squeaking lightly, not enough to wake the light sleeper in his bed. A man is tossing in his bed, his brows furrowed, a frown upon his handsome face. He's tossing, the sheets wrapped around his long legs, his lips forming words but no sound comes out.  
  
He sits up suddenly, his eyes wide open in fear, cold sweat on his forehead.  
  
"No!" he screams.  
  


_Fade to dark  
**FLASH  
**_  
An old chalice, once golden, now almost black, stands in the control room. Behind it a screen is flashing in red: **SCAN COMPLETE**.  
  
The chalice seems to be moving, slowly, gentle at first, as if something wants to come out. It starts to rock, trembling, like it wants to burst. And bursting it does, fragments flying, one trashing a computer screen, the rest scattered on the floor.  
  


_Fade to dark  
**FLASH  
**_  
Nick walks carefully, his trained eyes fixed on his surroundings. His baggy sweatpants are the only thing he wears, his hair ruffled, like he was woken from something. The lightning gives him the light he needs, as he slowly walks downstairs, taking the stairs like a trained soldier would, with catlike grace. His hands are never wavering as he holds out his gun. A shadow creeps from behind him, a hand lands on his shoulder. The young man turns with a startled gasp, pointing the gun right into the face of his precept.  
  
"Derek!"  
  
The older man gently eases Nick's arms down, his head nodding towards the stairway.  
  
"Something is up there."  
  


_Fade to dark  
**FLASH  
**_  
A figure is running in a muddy field, its dark, and he appears to be alone. He stumbles from time to time, but gets up, looking back, like he is being followed.  
  
"Ah crap, not again," Nick murmurs sarcastic, though his hazel eyes are large with fear, rain and gore dripping down his face while he runs as hard as he can.  
  


_Fade to dark  
**FLASH  
**_  
Rachel shakes her head, tears pouring down her face while her arms wrap around her torso, trying to comfort herself.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Alex, fairly wet, her hair dripping while she runs a hand through it, looking panicked.  
  
"You have to Rachel, they have Derek and Nick's missing! I can't do it alone!"  
  


_Fade to dark, dramatic music starts  
**FLASH**_

Figures standing in a circle, chanting, their white robes flowing in the wind. One holds a dagger up in the air, while a figure is struggling against his bonds on a stone slab.  
  


_Fades to dark, the music grows louder in the background  
**FLASH  
**_  
Derek looks up at a robed figure, eyes large, body bound.  
  


_Fades to dark, the music is only heard  
**FLASH  
**_  
The shining dagger comes down with incredible speed, the blade looking dangerously sharp.  
  


_Fades to dark, the music stops  
**FLASH  
**_  
Derek's voice; "Noooooo!"  
  
**_Fading to dark_**

_A low male voice is heard  
  
_

Now in the season five episode of Poltergeist the Legacy:

_________________________________________________  
  
**A Druid's dare**

__________________________________________________


	2. A friend's gift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Poltergeist the Legacy; I can only thank the creators of that show for inspiring me. No profit is to be made out of this story, it's merely to entertain. No infringement intended.

**Author's note:** This takes place somewhere along season 4 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**San Francisco Legacy house  
**  
"Coming!"  
  
Rachel Corrigan sighed as she dropped her rather large bag to the ground, near the stairs as she quickly handed her coat to Dominic, the butler. She blowed on her hands while her brown eyes travel over her own body, checking to see if the clothes were still in order. They were, of course. A blond strand of hair is tucked behind an ear while the psychiatrist mumbles thanks to the butler before hastily bouncing up the stairs as fast as her high heels allow her to.  
  
_I'm late, I'm so very late, again,_ she thinks while not giving the library she practically ran through a second glance, walking straight through what seemed to be a wall, but is in truth a holographic illusion to those who know nothing of the Legacy. Rachel blinked as she found to her surprise only her Precept in the control room, the tall handsome man muttering some curses as he tried to find something in the computer. The computer seemed to disagree, giving an annoying bleep every time Derek Rayne hits a key.  
  
"Didn't Nick give you a restraint that said you were not allowed going near anything resembling a computer for the next couple of months?"  
  
Derek turned to her, a frown upon his face, quickly replaced by an unreadable expression, though the hazel eyes lit up. He was well aware she was late, but he was also aware of that two members will still missing. Unconsciously his gaze shifted to the clock on the right wall, though not commenting. It was not needed, his disapproving look was enough.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of working with computers. It is not my fault they seem to dislike me."  
  
The psychiatrist refrained herself from replying to that comment, knowing that smug look of her precept was not going to listen to a simple explanation, not so early in the morning. A colourful curse reached their ears, both of them turning to look at the entrance, as they heard someone stomping up the stair, followed by another curse, before Nick Boyle walked into the epicentre of the Legacy house. The young man's light brown hair was tussled, a result of removing a heavy woollen sweater while climbing up the stairs, with in one hand a mug half full with coffee. In his other hand is the sweater, which is tossed onto a chair as soon as the ex-seal spots his two colleagues.  
  
"Do you know we actually have a closet in the hallway?"  
  
The question is apparently directed to Rachel as the hazel eyes settle upon her. She looked at him puzzled, wondering where this question was actually leading to so she nodded, being very careful in not answering that question just yet.  
  
"Maybe you can use it next time?"  
  
Derek was about to open his mouth, but is stopped by Rachel, who had managed to put two and two together. She had seen how Nick had licked off his fingers, and the brown stains in the sweater, and the fact her bag wasn't with her. Obviously the young man had tripped over it when he was on his way from the kitchen. But she had never thought one could actually miss the large brown bag, especially not a trained security chief.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick; I didn't think anybody would miss..."  
  
A loud thump interrupted her, followed by a feminine voice cursing just as colourful as the previous male had done. Rachel winched, as Alex loudly called for her, while Nick gave her a look that said_; I told you so!_ Derek sighed, his hazel eyes darting upwards before the lean and tall body unfolded itself from the very uncomfortable chair. Often it felt like he was dealing with toddlers here, instead of the skilled, intelligent people he had hired in the beginning.  
  
"Children, please! I'd like to get this meeting started."  
  
Alex, the afro American thirty something young woman, just entered, scanning the room and stalked over to Derek without any further comment. She shook her head amused, her dark brown curls happily dancing along with the movement. With a soft comment the still warm chair was occupied once more while long dark tanned fingers flew over the keyboard, fixing the errors her boss had created. Nick groaned irritated, his boyish features dark as the hazel eyes registered all the faults Alex smoothed away. This was going to be a pain to work out of the system.  
  
"Derek...I told you not to touch the computers without me or Alex actually being present in this room. You're only giving me more work boss man and….." His voice trailed off when the Precept gave him a look that said more then words ever could. "I'll just shut up now." He finished his sentence in a murmur, settling down on the edge of a desk, sipping the remainder of his coffee while sharing a grin with the blonde psychiatrist.  
  
"Goot, a friend of mine send me a package from Ireland. As you can see," the grey haired head nodded into the direction of a centre table, an old green/black coloured chalice upon it. "It gives us some more work. It is said the chalice contains the remains of five ancient Celtic druids, whom all practised black magic. The head of the order sentenced them to death and cursed their souls into the lonesome banishment of being kept in this chalice."  
  
Alex's dark eyes lit up, already putting together a hundred scenario's of how old the artefact could be, where it originally came from and more. Rachel looked rather doubtful to the table, as if the dark object would explode in a manner of minutes. Nick arched an eyebrow, looking at his Precept like he just lost his mind.  
  
"Ya know, one would think people actually learned from their mistakes. Your friends always have a habit of sending cursed and dangerous gifts. Next thing we know this thing takes us off to ancient Ireland, or gnomes and goblins are infesting our house by tomorrow while druids are chanting happily around our dead bodies!"  
  
The team sniggered at the comment though it was partly true. They haven't had any good experiences with the artefacts send by numerous friends or colleagues of Derek. They had fought against fairies, saved their Precept from the scroll of Cain, made sure Derek's twin body with demon didn't take over the house and the list went on. Needlessly to say, Nick had all the reasons to be suspicious.  
  
"I want to know if this is the real chalice or not, and I want you to find out, I have a rapport to finish. I'm sure I'll find out when druids decide to use your body as sacrificial offering Nick."  
  
With that the older man left, heading towards his own office where he could write in peace, leaving behind two smirking ladies and a scowling ex-seal. He so hated it when his boss made a joke, if only because Derek wore a smug look on his face whenever the youngest member of the team was victim to the innocent jesting. Luckily, for his sake, Derek hardly made jokes, on his expense that was. Rachel playfully ruffled up Nick's hair, shooting a wink to Alex.  
  
"Well, you two have fun, I have to pick up Kat from school, and there's a patient waiting for me. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She paused at the holographic wall. "Don't forget to take pictures Alex, if Nick is going to be sacrificed, I bet he looks good in a loincloth."  
  
"Oh ha ha," Nick said with a smile, waving her away with his hand. He was used to their teasing by now, and knew better then to actually respond to it. He shot Alex a look, daring her to say anything about the subject he so not wanted to hear another word about. The woman laughed amused, but focussed on the task at hand. This was going to take a while, if it was really that old.


	3. Disturbing dreams

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter two**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young man sitting behind the computer terminal rubbed his eyes tiredly, a glance at his watch told him it was definitely time to head for bed. Almost midnight, he had been sitting behind this screen a long time.  
  
"Oh no, Nick, you shouldn't be up at this hour, so close to the haunting hour. Or are you dead and I'm looking at your spirit?"  
  
All Alex received was a tired look and a scowl, before her colleague turned his attention back to his screen, eyes peering intently at small letters, probably dancing before him. She doubted Nick would take in any kind of information right about now. He looked dead on his feet, and very grumpy. Better make this short and simple she mused.  
  
"So, what did you find?"  
  
At that he seemed to perk up a little, his fingers dancing over the black keyboard, pulling up windows so fast she could hardly keep track of them. She wasn't a bad researcher herself on the computer, but out of her league when it came to Nick's skills. He was able to hack into almost any system.  
  
"Okay, it's not much, but it's something. It's definitely a Celtic chalice, probably used for ceremonies. The Celts were in Connemara from 600 BC till 400 AD, so there's no telling how old it is yet. It has one specific mark though, which means it was used close to the area of ford Dún Mór. That ford was used as a place of refuge when there was war. That's it."  
  
The Creole woman nodded, it was indeed not much, but it was something to start with. She saw Nick had started a scan on it, but that would take a few hours to finish, at least.  
  
"How about you and I get some sleep, I think we earned it."  
  
Nick nodded, as he shut down his terminal, making sure the scan would keep running, hopefully giving them some results in the morning. Stiffeling a yawn he stood up, stretching his sore aching muscles and his cramped up legs. A few joints popped into place with loud cracks, causing Alex to laugh. It seemed the young man could use some training again, but with the work load lately there hadn't been any time for it at all.  
  
"Ya know, if you told me five years back I would be spending my time behind a computer I would have laughed,"  
  
He told her as they left the control room, flipping off the lights in the library as they made their way to their rooms. He was right though, it seemed they were getting less action the past few weeks, though it had some good qualities about it. For instance the ex-seal wasn't being thrown into walls anymore, every time she had seen her colleague being lifted and thrown, flying through the room to stop against a wall had given her a real fright. If she was getting grey hair early it was because of him.  
  
"Good night Nick."  
  
Wisely she didn't respond as she smiled at her younger partner, as she slipped into her own room. Nick watched her go with a shake of the head, as he stepped into his own a few seconds later. He didn't even bother about getting a shower; jeans and shirt were tossed onto the floor, replaced by grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, the genuine Nick Boyle sleeping attire. It was either that or simple boxer shorts, but it was a bit too cold for that at the moment. With a sigh the lean figure crawled into bed, making himself comfortable.  
  
~  
  
Hours later the weather in San Francisco had completely turned, it was still cold, but the heavy fog had been replaced with rain, while thunder roared and lightning lit the dark sky. Wind had picked up, blowing leaves, dirt and small sticks everywhere, tiny rocks and hard rain battering against the windows of the eerie quiet Legacy House on Angel Island. Or perhaps not all that quiet.  
  
An older man was sleeping, not a peaceful rest, as he was tossing and turning in the heavy wooden bed. Silk sheets were draped across long slender legs, while wavy dark grey locks were plastered against a handsome face. A light sheen of sweat covered a frown marred forehead while full elegant lips were parted, moving without speaking words.  
  
Derek Rayne was not just simply dreaming, no, he was having what seemed to be a vision of some sort, his gift of EPS creating the frightening illusion of a nightmare. His mind was not so sure of what it was he was seeing, though his soul experienced it all the more. His body convulsed, shudders running through the tall body of the Dutchman, as his face was a mask of pure horror.  
  
"O Gott no," he murmured, his head tossing from side to side on the sweat soaked pillow. "Watch out, he's coming...run...Nick...watch out....**NO**!"  
  
With a scream he sat up suddenly, panting as the aftermath of the dream lingered in his mind, until it was forgotten. Hazel eyes darted around the dark room while his breathing became more regular. He didn't remember what had awoken him; the vision had slipped from his mind, though there was a nagging thought that it had been important. A sigh escaped him as his long fingers felt the damp silk pyjama, realising he would not be able to sleep anymore tonight. A glance to his clock told him it was only 3 am, it was still dark outside. The Dutchman stepped out of bed, making wearily his way to the bathroom, to take a nice long and warm shower.  
  
Meanwhile in the control room the scan was complete, the red letters flashing on the screen while the results were printed of in the large printer. The chalice seemed even darker, without the lights flicked on, though it was as if there was light coming of it. It seemed it was slightly trembling, as if there was an earthquake. It continued for about five minutes, when the trembling turned into some sort of rattling. Something was in it, and it wanted to get out!  
  
**DANGER**..…the screen now flashed urgently, the sensitive technology in the room picking up on the strange chalice. It came too late, the chalice bursting, fragments of iron flying as a flash of bright gold was released, flying up before disappearing. One fragment had trashed a terminal, while another was embedded in the large screen, the other lying shattered on the ground.


	4. Gentleman's curse

**Comment to reviewers**

I like to thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.

**Natascha**: hehehehe, you like Nick and Alex being clumsy eh? Hopefully you like the rest as well *winks* Okay, I admit it, when reading that, I was really scared, every time the postman rang I cowered in fear. Luckily I haven't received an artefact yet…*laughs*

**Anna: **You know, I'm not good at waiting either, when I've seen a story I really wanted to read more about, but when you're writing one, it's so different. I try to update as fast as I can, just have a busy life and waaaaaay too many stories going.

**Roz****:** Hooked you are? I think we all are, when there's a story about our favo guy going around. Mr. Gorgeous in danger, you got that right, he will be later on, and I bet you won't like me anymore when I get there, lol. 

**Denise:** I won't leave it here, I want this finished, some time it will be anyways. My plotbunnies are active this story, takes me long to write though, because I don't want to rush it. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hazel eyes opened quickly, as Nick awoke startled, he was on instant alert. There hadn't been a sound, but his body had picked up on something. The ex-Seal had learned to trust his instinct. With a catlike jump he was out of bed, the gun that had been tucked under his pillow now in his hand. He had learned it the hard way a gun was needed in a house like this, and if he was lucky it worked as well. 

Bare feet, dressed in only his sweatpants and white t-shirt, he stalked into the empty hallway. The lights were turned down, giving barely enough light to see, only making the security chief more aware of all that was going on around him, and that was nothing at all. Completely on automatic he checked the first floor. Alex was still deeply asleep, Nick could only be grateful for that; she wasn't too fond of his light night controls. What worried him was the empty room of Derek, maybe his Precept had been alerted as well, but…._What if something happened? Better find out then._

The lean muscled body of the young man made no sound as it stalked down the corridor, arms outstretched with the gun securely tucked in his hands. Hazel eyes were narrowed while shoulders were tense. It was the stance of a warrior, a soldier. Agonizing slow and yet with speed at the same time Nick made his way downstairs, frowning when the lights were out there as well. _C'mon Derek, where are you?_ It looked like the generator was down for the main floor. The last step of the stair was avoided; the security chief knew well it slightly creaked, a sound that would be heard too loudly in the quiet house. 

He didn't know why, but he always checked the kitchen first, like there was some demon that enjoyed raiding the fridge. Probably had something to do with a sleep depriving Precept who drank coffee in the middle of the night. Yeah, right, like caffeine would help getting some shut eye in the first place. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't saw the dark shadow creeping up on him from behind, or the hand that reached out to him. He could only jump startled when that hand landed on his shoulder. 

Derek fleetingly smiled in amusement, seeing the reaction he had caused in his young security chief. Nick hadn't heard him coming and though it wasn't his intention to startle him, he could not help enjoying a faint feeling of victory, he had after all crept up on an ex Seal. Not bad for an old man, he mused.

The gun was pointed at him, when Nick had whirled around, thinking he might be under attack. The precept gave the young man a look, shaking his head.

"It came from upstairs, something is there."

It was enough for the young man; he pushed aside his older Precept, gun securely in his hand while he motioned for Derek to follow him. The two men crept upstairs quietly, turning left towards the library. It was the one place Nick hadn't checked after all. 

"Library's clear," Nick said softly to his Precept. _That left only one more room, though how could one enter the control room without tripping any alarms? Mysteries…..just perfect, like there weren't enough of those around here, the main one being his own boss. _

Making sure Derek was behind him, Nick entered the hologram, a little surprised to see the control room was empty as well. Empty, but a great mess. 

"Fuck!"

Derek shot his youngest colleague a disapproving look at the curse, not something he tolerated in his own home, no matter what the situation was. Though part of him could understand, as he was looking at the mess. _Fuck indeed._ This was going to take some work for Nick to repair the damage done, something he realized well as the young man immediately checked what was working and what not. 

He had more interest in the chalice himself, or what was left of it that was. Only a few fragments, what had been in there was now gone, and with a high amount of violence as well. He was not liking it, usually it meant danger, and not necessarily for the team either.

"How bad is the damage?"

Nick didn't look up from his spot behind a terminal, a concentrated frown on his handsome face. 

"Bad, it's gonna take me at least a day to fix this mess. The scan was completed but I can't even look at the results. Whatever did this, it had some idea of computers because I can't tell ya right now what it was. Sorry."

He shot his boss an apologizing look, but it was waved away. The Seal had nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't his fault. It didn't sit well with him though, that they had to wait a day for any form of information. There was little he could do right now. 

"See if you can repair it as fast as you can, lives may well depend on it. For now, we'd better get some sleep."

"Na ah, I'm gonna see what I can do right now. I'm not able to sleep anyways, when knowing the control room is a mess. Shit, look at all this."

A fragment was pulled out of the large screen with another curse; one Derek didn't even know it existed. He shook his head, knowing there wasn't anything he could possibly say right now that would encourage the security chief to get some sleep. In some ways Nick was very much like his father, too stubborn for his own good. 

"Very well, goot night then."

"Night," was the murmured response from the other man, already figuring out ways how the computers could be fixed. Derek smiled amused, as he paused at the hologram, looking back to his friend.

"Oh, and Nick?"

Annoyed Nick looked back to his precept, not wanting to be disturbed right now, he was trying to fix this mess, small talk wasn't on his list right now. 

"What?"

"Try not to curse so much, a real gentleman doesn't do that."

A scowl was all he received in response as the young man rolled his eyes, turning back to his work without comment, which was the wisest thing to do after all. 

Derek chuckled, crossing the library and switching of the lights, only to winch when another curse came his way. Nick was and never would be a gentleman, he was simply……Nick.


	5. Morning complaints and worrisome remarks

**Morning complaints and worrisome remarks**

"Good morning Nick."

A murmured 'hmmpf' was all she got, accompanied by a tired look from her young friend who was nursing a hot cup of coffee and what looked like a headache by the way he was frowning.

"Okay, not so good then. What got you all cranky?"

The afro American woman smiled as she made herself some of her famous grandmother's herbal tea. She could never stand the strong bitter coffee early in the morning, but her colleagues seemed to live on it. Sometimes she could lure Derek and Rachel into drinking something else such as tea, but Nick? Beer, coffee and coke, three beverages he swore by.

"Here, catch."

Alex threw Nick a small box with aspirins, something he never took out of himself, but others had to tell him to take. Luckily he had learned to actually take them instead of trying to talk himself out of it. What was is with soldiers being stubborn?

"Thanks, I guess."

The young man made a face as he popped one of the white pills in his mouth, swallowing it along with a large gulp of coffee. Old habits died hard. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he glanced at his watch. He had been up all night, but at least most of it was fixed and what wasn't had been ordered new already.

"You remember that nice little gift Derek got from his old pal? It exploded in the middle of the night and trashed a few computers."

"And you pulled an all nighter to get it fixed?"

"Yep."

Alex gave Nick a look, though it did explain the bags under his eyes. She had been sleeping very soundly if she hadn't heard that. What was it with cursed gifts she wondered as she settled on a chair, blowing on the hot tea. Nick did have a point last night when he said Derek's friends never did any good. And if Nick worked all night long, it was bad. No computer, no results of the scans, nothing.

"And the chalice?"

 "Completely destroyed, along with the scan results. The camera picked up some weird air like stuff leaving it though, so there was definitely something in it. What beats me."

He had been trying to see if the computer could work with it, but other then having it magnified to a golden flash was all he could do. If you would look closely to the image, there were face like shapes, but that might as well be coincidence. And whatever it had been, it wasn't in the house, not anymore.

"Rachel is on her way over. Nick…..pack your bags."

Derek had just entered the kitchen and made commands right away. The older man look bothered by something, a serious frown on his face. Though as Precept he was frowning a lot, and hiding his emotions away from others to say. So calling it a worried frown was just a lucky guess. The security chief shot Alex a questioning look, but she shrugged, having no idea either what their boss was talking about.

"Where are we going?"

"Connemara, Ireland."

"Derek……"

The stern look of his Precept made him swallow what he was going to say. But he wasn't liking this. He didn't want to go back there, not again. It held memories he wasn't sure he was up to facing again. He could see Alex was pretty much thinking the same thing, as she looked at her younger colleague worried. He had tried so hard to forget about Julia, to keep going and to not look back. Now they had to go back to the village where she had died.

"I'm sorry Nick, but there is no other way, not one I can see. You found out it comes from there, so it is the only place where we can find out some more. I understand if you want to stay here, though I would prefer you coming along."

Nick knew what Derek meant. Alex was a great researcher, but a lousy shot. It was safer too for her to stay here and try to find out more on the computer. _I can do this_, he told himself as he sighed. It was tempting to stay here and avoid the feelings that were bound to come in Ireland. But there was one thing Nick Boyle never did, and that was running away.

"I'll go get my bag."

Alex watched the young man leave the kitchen, his whole body tense and she had to bite her lip. This felt wrong, he wasn't ready to face Ireland again, it had been five years in which he always kept going, trying to forget Julia Walker, the woman who had been his girlfriend briefly. The love they shared had been real though, and everybody could have seen that, they were perfect together.

"Are you sure?" she asked Derek softly.

"I wish I wasn't. But there is no other way. Something was in that chalice and it's now free. We can't risk waiting, it may cost lives." His hazel eyes regarded her briefly, knowing she was worried, because he was too.

"I want you and Rachel to stay here and monitor the news as well as trying to investigate everything we tell you to. If you don't hear from us in two days, contact the London House and don't do anything on your own, understood?"

She nodded, understanding it perfectly. If she was going to obey was another thing completely. He couldn't expect her to sit by and do nothing when two of her friends were missing while investigating in Ireland.

"Be careful Derek, and keep an eye on Nick."


	6. Ireland it is

**Chapter 5**

****

The young man sitting next to him was suspiciously quiet, staring out of the small airplane window, as if the white clouds drifting by provided him something to see. Ever since they had boarded the plane, the security chief had resolved into silence, his handsome face drawn in a tight unreadable mask. Neither of them was looking forward going back to the green country that held so many old memories, none of them any good. And the Precept knew Nick was blaming him for all that had happened, they never talked it out, simply because Nick had refused to.

"I'm sorry, for bringing you back to Ireland Nick, I wouldn't have if not needed. But you're…."

"I know Derek, I know what ya mean. Let's just get this over with and head back ASAP, we're both not looking forward to this."

Actually, as much as Nick was dreading to go, Derek felt not the same way. He actually hoped this would resolve some of the mystery that was Nick Boyle, that he no longer could lock his emotions away and start grieving about Julia for a change. Nobody had known how serious it had been between the two of them, though he would never forget the anguished scream of his young friend when they found the body of Julia Walker. That and the Succubus Karen had revealed more about the deep feelings, but not much, and definitely not enough for Nick to deal with it. The seal believed that keeping it going was enough to keep the memories at bay.

Though the nightmares he was suffering from, were enough evidence that the strategy was not working at all.

"We'll not be staying longer then needed. I just hope we'll find enough there to solve the case, or at least part of it. The spirit was strong enough to destroy its prison and a few computers, I dare not think about what it could do to humans."

"_WERE_ strong enough, according to the books, there were more dead people trapped in that thing. So weird stuff happening should make some headlines, right?"

"Let's hope so."

Nick gave him a pointed look before turning his head, his hazel eyes once more shifting to the little window. The conversation was over, that much was obvious. The rest of the flight wasn't any productive either, the young man was bracing himself for what was to come, and giving short answers was part of it. The Precept used the time to write down what they had so far, a habit he had picked up from his father. Laptops and other digital devices to record his thoughts were never going to be used by him, the damned things always managed to delete half of it. No, simple old fashioned pen and paper did the trick.

**Back in San Francisco, Angel Island**

****

"He shouldn't have gone back there Alex, or at least let Nick stay here. He's definitely not ready to go back there; he refuses to talk about Julia in our sessions. And now he's forced to think back, I think Karen was enough painful reminder of her already."

Rachel was pacing around, glancing to Alex from time to time. She had just arrived to the House only to find her two male colleagues missing, already on a plane to Ireland. She was ready to kill Derek right about now when she heard. She was already having a hard time getting Nick to talk to her, he always clamped up when it came down to talking about himself, he wasn't an easy patient. She was hired to make sure the members of this team would have a good state of mind, and yet her Precept never even bothered to consult her when it came down to it.

When they encountered Karen for the second time and Nick had been forced to kill her, it broke his heart. Even though she was a Succubus, a demon feeding off men, he had loved her, because she had used his love for Julia.

"This will be a hard blow for him, and he's already a ticking bomb. If he does explode………"

She shook her head; it wasn't going to be a pretty picture that was for sure. That young man had so much anger tucked away, and he would never use it against anybody but his own. He would self-destruct, and she doubted there would be anything for the team left to pick up.

"Derek is with him, he's not alone. Besides, you know the two of them, they'll be so focussed on the case that there won't be any time left to think."

Rachel sighed, nodding to Alex. That was partly true, but still, this just wasn't a healthy situation, period. Those two were both too pigheaded for their own good, and her Precept held his emotions in check all the time. Not one of the best examples for Nick and unfortunately, also the only man the chief of security actually listened to and admired. In many ways Derek had became the father Nick never had and always wanted to. Major Boyle had been, of course, also not a role parent. The blonde psychiatrist still wasn't sure to what extent the abusive went, he never told any details, sometimes slipping something. Of one thing she was sure though, Jonathan Boyle had hit his son on many occasions when he was drunk and verbally put him in the ground. That had always been Nick's weakest spots, one of the reasons Rachel worried, his low self esteem.

"I know, and in the end, Derek is the right person to be there for Nick but……."

"He's still Nick," Alex finished with a chuckle, knowing precisely what her friend was thinking about. 'Bulldog Boyle' as she secretly called him, and yet she didn't worry as much. The young man had a way of dealing with it, and after everything they all went through, he was still one of the most gentlest persons she knew.

"Let's make sure we have something to give them when Derek calls, that should ease some of that male testosterone, give them something to hunt after."

Rachel smiled, tossing a small book Alex's way. When the computers turned up empty, books were the next resort, and there were plenty of those in the house to search through.

"We have to finish our hunt first Alex, so don't start cheering just yet."


	7. Knowing without acting

**Chapter 6**

"Nick Boyle."

"Nick."

"Derek…?"

"Nick…."

"Yeah Derek?"

"_Nick_!"

"Geez Derek, I'm already on my way to the hotel, don't be so uptight."

The dial tone picked up when the young man had hung up on his boss, leaving Derek to stare at his cell phone before sighing. Typical, he had been worried about his young friend, who had left to the local pub to gather some info hours ago and now he was being 'uptight' because he worried, as if they weren't in Connemara, Ireland, where he had lost a team mate about five years back. It was only natural for him to worry, but Nick probably blamed that because he was acting like an old man.

A knock on the door announced the subject of his thoughts, so when he opened it, he was ready to give his colleague an ear full, only to frown, taking in the state of Nick.

"My Gott! What happened to you?"

The young man was nursing a split lip and fresh blood was dripping down from a small cut above his eyebrow. Now what? It seemed they couldn't go anywhere without the ex-Seal being hurt, and that silly grin on the bruised face wasn't helping either. Puzzled he let Nick into their shared hotel room, watching him settle in a chair, using his sleeve to gauze the bleeding.

"Here, use this, your clothes have enough stains already and I don't want Alex's wrath over me."

The tall Dutchman pushed a clean washcloth in Nick's hands, while searching in his suitcase for the first aid kit, a travelling companion he never forgot and had always been used so far. Giving Nick a questioning look, he still waited for the answer from his young colleague. Sighing the security chief complied, knowing there was only one way to get Derek of his back.

"I needed to get some information, and I did, like you asked me to."

"Getting information or get punched in the face, I think those two are very different from each other Nick."

Nick chuckled, watching his boss rummage through the first aid kit while glancing at him with upraised eyebrows. Derek could be so unknowing some times, and that really didn't happen a lot.

"You should have seen the other guy! I really got him.........Ouch!"

This time it was Derek's turn to chuckle when the security chief gave him a glare for applying salve to the cut without warning. What happened to the tough guy whenever it was time to get he injuries bandaged?

"So you're telling me you beat up another man in order to get the information? What ever happened to asking it politely?"

"We're in Ireland, where people just don't hand out info on a silver platter. You gotta work for it, make sure they trust you and then, if you're lucky, they might say something. So I bought them a beer, chatted away and won the fist fight. In their book that means I'm one of them now."

"Of course, your last name being Boyle and having Irish blood in your veins didn't help with that either."

Nick glanced up to meet the other man's look, and grinned, winching when his lip started bleeding again. Okay, so that helped too, but he wasn't gonna admit that to the smirking Precept. Damn Derek, he always knew how to make a story less attractive.

"You wanna know what I found out or are we gonna discuss my Irish heritage?"

"As much as it would be an interesting discussion, we can save it for another time. I'm more interested in what you found out that had to be worth taking punches for."

The young man batted away Derek's hand from his face when the man had been ready to apply some strips to the cuts. Last thing the Ex-Seal wanted was to look like it even bothered him. Derek meant well with it, but it was more suiting for kids, not Nick Boyle.

"There's some weird shit going on here alright. The past few nights there have lights coming from the old burial ground a few miles from here. It has a stone circle just like Stonehenge, so I'm guessing there gotta be some dead druids buried there or at least it draws the spirits there. That's not all, two men have gone missing already since then…"

"Two nights, two men missing, that means it started when our chalice broke. And if it happens every night, it means this night another man will disappear."

"So we have to get to the burial ground now and stop those dead druids before that happens."

"We cannot go in blind Nick. We don't know how to defeat them and I don't want any of us ending up missing. I'm sorry, I know how you feel but we have to wait."

Nick glared at him angrily, not believing what he just heard. They were here to stop innocents getting killed and now they had to sit still and watch while they knew what was going to happen. He wasn't angry with Derek but just with anything.

"I'm getting a shower."

Derek nodded quietly, watching his young colleague ducking into the shower and locking the door with a curse. He too felt the quilt of knowing what was about to happen weighing down on him, but he pushed it away. He rarely let a case get personal, though to Nick everything was personal, he always got too involved. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Unwanted talks

"Morning."

The mumbled greeting from Nick made Derek look up from his newspaper. Normally the older man was late at breakfast, but he ad wanted to make sure Nick wasn't going to do anything stupid. The dishelved and bruised security chief looked like he hadn't slept at all, filling up a cup with coffee bleary eyed.

"Goot morning Nick, slept well?"

The glare coming from the hazel eyes told him to back off, which he didn't of course. His young friend was receptive to nightmares, even more so then the gifted Legacy members and he wanted to ask about possible dreams, the thought distracting him from what was more important. The Seal had grabbed the newspaper before he even realised it. With dread the Dutchman waited for the reaction that was bound to come.

The other man tensed eyes scanning the article and they darkened, muscles in his jaw twitching. Tense minutes passed with neither of them talking until…

"I told you this was going to happen. Damnit Derek, an innocent man is missing because you decided it was best to sleep!"

"And that young man could have been you or me. The risk was too great."

Nick couldn't understand how his boss could stay this calm, when knowing another man was missing, the third so far. It was their responsibility to keep 'em save, not to stand by and watch.

"You could've let me go, I could have protected the guy or at least try to. What's the point in being Legacy now?"

The Seal's voice had the tone of defeat and both of them knew this wasn't about the current case anymore. This was something they had avoided to talk about, pretended it didn't happen and yet had always stood between them. And though this was partly the reason why Derek took Nick back to Ireland, he had hoped it to go differently.

"I'd make the same decision again in the same situation, As Precept I have to make sure the well being of the world goes before the safety of the team."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I know the dangers of the job more then anybody. **You** split us up Derek when it was too dangerous."

Yes, the team had been split up, because there had been so little time to find the key. They hadn't known the demon ad been that strong, going in blind had killed Julia and he was never ever going to do that again. It had made him more cautious, not even a furious Nick Boyle could change that.

"I know she meant a lot to you Nick, but Julia's gone. Blaming Philip or me is not going to bring her back."

When the older man mentioned the Priest, Nick's head shot up, pain flaring up in the distressed hazel eyes. Julia's death had broken the deep friendship between the two young men and Philip tried hard to mend that rift, was still trying but it didn't work. There was still awkwardness and hostility between the two.

"Have you ever talked about it?"

The young man shook his head, fiddling with his seal ring as he tried to look anywhere but to Derek. Talking about emotions and Nick were two things that just didn't fit together. He had been too conditioned about it as boy. Major Boyle had made sure his son wouldn't be a sissy, breaking him had been a side affect. Nobody could say Nick wasn't tough. Unfortunately they all said he was too hard in himself. And pressuring him into talking wouldn't help either.

"You should, it helps to soothe the pain, if only a little."

"I'm fine."

"Are you? Karen's death was a hard blow."

Nick blanched when the succubus was mentioned, another lover taken by death and with his own hands. Not that she had left him with options, she had wanted to make him like her against his will.

"Don't go there."

The normal gentle voice was as cold as ice and the serious intent was noted, though not approved of. So the Precept nodded, he needed his chief of security in a right state of mind today. But they were going to talk about it, soon.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast."

With dread Derek watched his young friend leave, giving him the time and space he so obviously needed. And not for the first time he wished he had known about the abuse so he could have stopped Jonathan from destroying his son.

_Oh, Jonathan, why did you do it? What went wrong? _

"We need two more to complete the cycle, once more the blood of innocence will spill so we may return."

The priests nodded their ancient heads, their purpose was clear, their intention obvious. So long they had been captured, their souls bound to one single chalice and now they wanted their bodies back, or more so, they wanted a body.

"Once we return we can fulfil our true destiny, to finish what we have started so long ago. The gods will smile upon us."

"The one we selected to be our last is powerful, a worthy last sacrifice."

"But he is not alone."

There were murmured responses. Not alone was not good, they did not need more unwanted attention drawn to them. All of the previous sacrifices had been alone.

"No, he is not. We are strong enough to defeat him, they are Legacy, the threat we have to eliminate. Both will die tomorrow."


	9. The Legacy

**Chapter 7**

"Did Derek call yet?"

Alex shook her head at Rachel's question. Both were digging through piles of books, scribbling down notes from time to time. Unfortunately not often, information was hard to get, while the victims in Ireland were growing. Both were worrying about their two male colleagues back there in Ireland. The Dutchman kept in contact to update them and himself, even though there wasn't much to update. It was frustrating Alex to no end, she wanted to help and have her friends home as soon as possible.

The fax machine came to life suddenly, sprouting out paper after paper. The blond psychiatrist raised an elegant eyebrow as she studied the papers, a frown gathering on her face.

"It seems London had more luck, they found our druids in the old archives."

That was good, anything would help at this point, they were grasping at strays.

"So, what's it saying?"

Rachel raised a finger, her brown eyes still taking in all the written text. She took a moment to consume it all, not wanting to skip something important with the risk of endangering her friends.

"It certainly explains why they sacrifice men."

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend who was once more engrossed in the information, refraining herself from saying anything more. The Afro American woman waited patiently, even though she wanted nothing more then prod the blond to hurry things up.

"They need new bodies since theirs were destroyed. They're all men and simply have no desire to be a woman, which makes sense. In that time period women were considered inferior to men."

"But if they need new bodies, how come the bodies keep turning up?"

"Apparently they perform some sort of ritual which allows them to take over the DNA of their victims, much like cloning. If they complete the cycle tomorrow, they'll resemble their victims and have an actual corporal body. It's amazing really, it's beyond the science from even today."

Of course, leave it to the docter to be amazed about something so dangerous and appalling. Alex was more thinking about their two male friends in Ireland, right in the middle of that 'amazing' cycle.

"And what if they succeed? What happens then?"

The two women shared a look before franticly starting to dig up the notes they had collected sofar. The druids must have a plan, why else were they so intent on being in a body? Something was going to happen and it was going to be bad.

"Wait!" Alex exclaimed as she pushed books and magazines aside.

"I think I wrote something down about it."

It was just a little hard finding it in the unorganized disarray of their unfruitful search.

"Ah, I found it. They were killed because of their involvement in black magic. Apparently they were trying to call up one of their gods, named Arawn; god of the dead and the underworld Annwn. God of revenge, terror, and the dead. He was to stay in Annwn, because if he came into our world he would do what he was destined to do, pretty much like the devil himself."

"We need to find a way to stop that!"

_**Meanwhile in Ireland...**_

"Nick, sit down, you're distracting me."

The young man had been pacing around for fifteen minutes now, like a caged animal. They were currently digging through the archives of the one library Connemara contained. Or more precisely, Derek was working his way through the books and scripts, his colleague was being impatient. Not that Derek couldn't blame him, they both were painfully aware time was running out, the day was coming to an end. Soon another victim would fall to the druids. And Nick was ready to hide at the stones and pounce on them. It was the only information they had, the exact place where the druids would at the time of the ritual.

"This is getting us nowhere Derek, just like I said. We should do something."

The older man paused his reading, looking up at the ex-seal briefly, uncertain what to do. If he would be nice Nick wouldn't listen and if he was stern Nick would explode.

"I don't want to loose you Nick, that's why we're not doing anything yet. Be patient."

The young man's look darkened and he wanted to reply, but luckily for Derek the ringing of his cell phone interrupted. Nick snorted and turned away, picking up a book to leaf through so he wouldn't feel totally useless. Meanwhile he was also listening to the conversation, knowing very well who was on the other end. Hopefully with some information.

Derek frowned as he listened to what his female colleagues had found out, both filling him in and cautioning him as well.

"We have to stop them, one way or the other. Inform the London House if I haven't contacted you tomorrow morning and make sure they send in a disposal team."

With that he hung up on them, he wasn't the man to say goodbyes, he hated them thoroughly. It was only a bad omen when you were working on a case as dangerous as this one. Nick looked at him questionably, wondering what it was about and what made Derek suddenly think about having to stop them. After all, just seconds ago his boss had said they had to wait.

"What's going on?"

The Dutchman rubbed a hand over his face, not wanting to do this but there wasn't any other choice at the moment. If they waited too long, the druids might complete their ritual and if they succeeded in calling up their god...The result would be a complete disaster. He should have known from the beginning they had stumbled upon something dangerous, his vision proof of that. But it was too late for that now. There was no time for regret or thinking back.

"As it turns out, the druids had been put in that chalice for a reason, they had been turned by the dark side and had tried to call up a god from the underworld. As soon as they have their bodies back, that's why they are sacrificing the young men, they'll continue their ritual."

"So we'll have to go there anyways?"

The two men shared a look, both knew they had no idea what to expect there. Both knew it could get ugly and probably would. But there was no question about it, they had to go, it was what they did. It was what the Legacy was about, even if their lives were at stake.


	10. DejaVu

**Chapter 8**

In the dark night there was hardly any sound at all, besides the lonely call of an distant owl. Most people in the small Irish town Connemara were deep asleep, safe a few. Some were still working, some couldn't sleep and some worked hard to save somebody.

Two pair of hazel eyes watched a ritual they had hoped to stop in time but there wasn't much time left at all. In stony silence five druids prepared their latest victim, tying the young gagged man on a rather large stone slab in the centre of their offering's place. Of course the victim struggled but it was of no use. The ghostly figures were a lot stronger and determined not to let the man go.

"We gotta do something Derek."

The soft whispered words were spoken with an underlying urgency as the ex-Seal balled his fists tightly, wanting nothing more then to spring into action but he knew he had to wait to make this work.

"I'll distract them so you can free the victim."

Nick gave Derek a sceptical look when the older Precept came up with that plan. Okay, it was a plan, and that was at least something but it so wasn't a good one. His boss clearly though he had turned into superman over night or something.

"Are you crazy? How were you planning to do that, outrun five freaking ghosts? Discuss with them the benefits of not killing you?"

The Dutchman frowned, scowling slightly. His friend had a point but he would probably draw attention and that was never a good thing when you were trying to free a man unnoticed. This was their priority after all, help the innocents.

"You have the best chance to free the man, so no arguments. I'll distract them with whatever I choose to use."

Nick wasn't really agreeing with this, and that was clearly seen on his face, they shouldn't split up and if they were splitting up, his boss shouldn't be the one facing those loony escapees. But there was no other option. There was no way Derek could free the captured man without getting noticed and that was a fact. Derek did have a point. Damn it, he hated it when the older man was right in situations like these. It never bode well, for either of them.

"Yeah bossman, I got it."

"Goot, as soon as their attention shifts to me, you go help that man."

The security chief nodded and started to move away in a crouched position, silently and unseen. Derek waited a few more minutes, to give Nick enough time to tale a position close to the victim and away from him. He took a moment to compose himself before he started to walk towards the circle of druids calmly. Of course, it did not take long for them to notice him, his presence disturbing their ritual and they obviously hadn't expected this.

For a brief moment time seemed to stand still as the two parties stood there, staring at each other. Good versus the bad and the good was in a severe minority. The young man on the stone slab squirmed, trying to get free of his bonds and that made Derek spring into action. There was confusion amongst the ghostly druids when the Precept didn't attack but produced a cross instead, muttering Latin words as well.

Derek knew that if he ran they would know something was up. So he pretended to know what he was doing, slowly taking steps back, There wasn't much time, he noticed the ghosts were already busy trying to surround him. Their soulless dark and empty eyes were purely focussed on him now.

_Now Nick!_

Nick watched as his friend lured the freaks away slowly. _Don't go too far,_ he thought to himself as he ran forward as soon as the distance between the victim and the druids was far enough. He had already fished his pocket-knife out of his boot and quickly worked to cut the bindings of the young man who was staring at him wide eyed. The guy seemed to be in shock, pale shaking and sweaty, remaining on the stone while he was already free. Shit, the guy didn't seem able to run at all. Nick hoisted him up none too gently, forcing the dark haired man to look at him.

"Run, go to the village, now!"

He tried his best to speak softly, giving the man a push in the right direction with some force. He had no time to play nice and friendly to win himself the social award. Luckily the guy stammered something, nodding wildly before stumbling into the direction Nick had steered him in. So he was stumbling more then running, and it wasn't going at high speed, but it was going to have to do, the young security chief mused. He watched to make sure the guy was really going and not faltering halfway cause that would be really bad.

"**Nick**!"

The soft raindrops starting to fall wasn't what made him whirl around, but the urgency in Derek's voice was. Something was definitely wrong, he had learned a long time ago to read between the lines whenever his friend shouted his name. _Crap, okay definitely something wrong._ Derek was struggling as two of the white ghostly figures held him tightly, a third trying to tie the Precept's hands together while the remaining two came advancing towards Nick.

"They want to use **you** Nick, run! Run now!"

_Shit, Derek's still there and not going anywhere anytime soon, but I gotta go else there's a real problem. _Derek knew he would be coming back for him, and that thought made him break into a run, not going for the village because then they would also see the guy he helped escape. Around, he could lead them around, and help Derek in the process.

Derek watched with dread as his young colleague ran away, the two druids in hot pursuit, fast without their corporal body. He couldn't do anything, his hands were tied behind his back and cutting off circulation already. The small raindrops turned bigger and bigger and within seconds he was soaked through, coldness creeping in. How far was Nick going to get in this weather? And what were they going to do with him and his friend?

Nick squinted his eyes, trying to see something trough the thick curtain of rain, while a steady stream ran over his face and he had to blink constantly at the stinging in his eyes. His plan to run around in a big circle had washed away as soon as he realized he could only go straight ahead, towards the Inn they had stayed in years ago and hat had been closed ever since. His breathing sped up, seeing it in the distance, a dark shadow and he knew the building wouldn't provide him any shelter at all. From the rain yeah, just not from his pursuers. There was a slight stumble when he was on a familiar lane, with on his right a very familiar muddy terrain.

_Oh God no._

This was just too familiar, too eerie. He had been running here not so long ago, in the same weather just not the same circumstances. His foot caught on something, and he stumbled again, falling against the wooden fence of the old muddy field. It splintered under his weight, sharp wood digging into his arm and shoulder as he fell into the mud. He had to keep going though and he scrambled back up, looking back. They were closing in on him. And so he ran, into the muddy field, blood soaking through his leather jacket, mud covering him from head to toe and silent tears streaming down his face while his mind was caught between the now and the before. There was the scarecrow, old and dingy but still there….without Julia. A sob escaped him, as he leaned against it, trying to get his breathing under control while he felt them approaching. He wanted to fight them, he was already preparing himself for it, though he never could. Something hard and heavy collided with his head, he tried clinging to the scarecrow to remain standing while his vision wavered. Then there was darkness.


	11. Keeping it Light

**Comments to Reviewers**

- **Moontrance**: I'm sorry, you're absolutely right, I really need to update more frequently. It's my most annoying flaw but I hope it won't keep you from reading when I eventually do update.

- **Angel:** thank you so much

- **Denise:** Yeah! I love Nick too, especially reading or writing stories involving around him. Nickchicks rock!

- **Boyles Babe:** Thank you, I'm glad you think I capture the characters well. I try my best to not have them act too out of character.

- **natascha**: I don't want to get rid of you! Silly girl, I like reading your reviews and to see your enthusiasm. So don't be a stranger

**- Kiss 316**: Thank you so much for all your reviews, it was a delight reading them. And yes, I'm afraid you had to wait long before the next chapter and I'm sorry to say they're not out of the woods just yet.

**- Loopy!x** : There are still some writers out there writing PTL fics, the show will never be abandoned as long as there are fans like you and me. And thank you.

And of course a bunch of hugs to **Nina**, **Randi** and **Iniyasa** and all those reading my stories.

**Chapter 10**

"Nick."

The voice was coming from far away, and it took a lot of effort to  
actually hear it. He couldn't respond to it, but he didn't want to  
either. He just knew that if he woke up, it was going to be painful.

"Nick, you have to wake up now."

_I don't want to_, he responded, only not loud enough for the voice to  
hear as it continued annoyingly. He moaned, the voice was clearer now  
and he could identify it as Derek's. Not that Derek's voice was enough  
reason for him to wake up.

"Why?"

Okay, so he officially sounded like crap too, his voice soft and  
hoarse like he hadn't been talking in ages.

"Nick!"

"Yeah, I'm up. Just don't shout okay?"

He blinked when he opened his eyes, expecting bright light and not the  
almost complete darkness. It took some effort to discern Derek's face,  
who looked worriedly down at him. He tried to sit up but his Precept's  
hands stopped him gently.

"Take it easy Nick, you took quite a blow to the head and you lost  
some blood."

Blood loss…..from where? He didn't remember getting a wound or  
anything. And he sure didn't remember getting here, wherever that was.

"What happened?"

Cool hands touched is burning forehead and his Precept's eyebrows were  
pinched into a huge frown. He got that look from Derek a lot lately.

"I don't know. The Druids brought me here and shortly after that they  
threw you in. The door's locked and there is no other way out of this  
stone shed."

Despite Derek's busy attempts to keep him lying down, Nick managed to  
sit up, cause the floor was really freaking cold. His entire right arm  
throbbed and his shirt was soggy so that must be the place where the  
blood was coming from. The Druids……right, he remembered now. Though  
getting your ass kicked wasn't something you'd wanna remember.

"At least we managed to get that guy safe."

The older man looked down at the ground, his unreadable mask back in  
place.

"What?"

There was a deep sigh before Derek made eye contact again and the ex-  
Seal had a pretty good idea what he was about to say.

"They managed to recapture him."

"Yes, not long after we were enclosed in here."

Well, then they just had to find a way out of here to rescue him  
again, that was why they were here anyways, partly. His hazel eyes  
shifted around in the darkness, looking for a way out even though the  
Dutchman had mentioned there was only the door.

"Nick, it's of no use, look at your watch. It is close to noon, we're  
too late and should worry more about ourselves."

Noon, he had been out like a light almost ten hours. No wonder Derek  
acted so worriedly. It also made him realise they were in a tight  
spot, pretty damn tight.

"And now they've got us, so one of us will be used in their last  
ritual, right?"

Derek nodded, he had thought about that as well, which one of them it  
would be. At first he immediately thought it was going to be Nick but  
he wasn't sure now. His security chief was burning with fever, his  
deep shoulder wound had gotten infected, and he needed medical  
attention soon, especially because he had been unconscious far too long.  
When they first had brought in his young colleague he had feared he'd  
been dead, he certainly had looked like it. Covered in blood and dirt,  
his face icy pale with a hint of blue around his lips. He looked  
better now, just slightly.

"I doubt they will leave the other one alive once they have succeeded."

Nick rolled his eyes at his boss for his cheery attitude, he was  
always such a mood killer.

"That's one way to keep things light."

Derek gave him one of his famous looks that made Nick chuckle, earning  
him an honest glare.

"I hardly think this is a laughable situation. You're injured and we  
only have a few hours left to come up with something."

"I know, but look around you Derek. There's no way out of here and I  
don't think I can stand on my own so outrunning five ghosts isn't  
really an option."

Not that it had ever been an option that could work. They were both  
captured after trying to outrun them the first time.

"Alex and Rachel will know we're in trouble, we should have checked in  
hours ago."

"Yah, if they ever find us, we don't even know where we are."

"Now who's keeping things light?"

The two men shared a look before they both chuckled this time. Their  
fate was out of their hands, there wasn't anything they could do right  
now but wait.

** San Francisco **

"Rachel, let's go."

Alex was waiting for her friend to get into the helicopter, to get  
them to the airport fast. Their two male colleagues were in trouble in  
Ireland and she needed Rachel's help. She understood her hesitancy to  
go but there was hardly a choice now. The guys hadn't called in like  
they should have and the two women had waited impatiently for any form  
of communication. When nothing happened after a few hours, they knew  
the decision had been made for them.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Rachel shivered as she climbed into the helicopter. She had never been  
afraid of flying, she was hardly afraid of anything after the few  
hellish years with the Legacy but she was terrified now. Going back  
there, after everything that had happened. What if they lost another  
one of them in Connemara because that she couldn't take. What if she  
couldn't deal with all of her memories? What if she failed Alex and  
her friends? She had never been back, never visited Patrick and Connor  
ever again.

"Rachel, you know you have no choice. If there's somebody who can face  
her past full on with her head held high, it's you!"

The Afro-American researcher gave her friend a gentle push so she  
could get in as well. Not for the first time she was glad they had a  
private helicopter and jet. And still they were running out of time.

"You have all the papers with you?"

The blonde waved her bag nodded tight-lipped and pale. It was too  
important to forget because they needed them to defeat the Druids and  
put them in the box they brought with them as well.

"Next time we put them on a leash," Alex muttered while looking down  
at the ground far below. Rachel grinned for the first time in hours.

"I doubt that will keep them out of trouble. If I didn't know any  
better, I would say they were jinxed, the way trouble follows them  
around."

They both laughed, thinking about the many cases that had meant  
trouble for their friends and those were a lot. Too many in Alex's  
opinion. And by the rate this case was going, Nick was probably  
injured as well, like most cases. That man had more lives than a cat!  
She could only hope he wasn't using his last one.


	12. Darkness

**Author's note**: My apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get something out, to show you guys I'm still around. Last chapter is almost finished as well, so hold onto your seats! It's coming.

Chapter 10 

The ghostly druids spoke in soft hushed tones, their language as old as they were and it definitely wasn't English. The soulless black eyes sometimes glanced their way so it wasn't really a secret what they were discussing, the outcome was though.

The Precept was listening intently, trying to hear the conversation and translate it. His knowledge of the Gaelic language was somewhat rusty and it took most of his attention. His younger companion was silent as well, though for different reasons. Nick had developed a fever, his wound had gotten infected due to the rain and mud it had been exposed to. He shivered from time to time, his pale face covered by a slight sheen of sweat. There wasn't much time left.

"Can you make out what they're saying?"

Derek only nodded in reply, yes, he understood most of what they were saying but he didn't want to tell his friend all the details. A glance to his watch affirmed his thoughts, it was almost time.

"So?"

Nick never had been one of the most patient types, and in this situation for once the Dutchman couldn't blame him. Still, he wasn't sure what to say, how much to tell without getting them even more in trouble. Nick always had a tendency to act first and think later. Luckily the decision was taken away from him when the five started to approach them. Not that he could call it that much of a luck.

The Ex-Seal sat up more straight, wide hazel eyes locking with Derek's, because he still didn't know what was going to happen.

"Whatever happens, think about yourself," Derek told the young man quickly before their time was up.

"What?"

Nick slowly started to realise what kind of decision the druids had made when they focussed their attention solely on his older friend, grabbing him roughly and pulling him towards the door without much care for Derek at all. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't just sit back and watch while his friend was being sacrificed. He started to rise on shaky legs, using the wall he had been leaning against as support. One of the ghosts who still had his hands free, well, sort of hands, saw it and shouted something angry, taking the sharp knife Nick recognised immediately as the one used in the rituals.

"Nick sit down!"

Nick heard the frantic plea but wasn't going to back down, knowing Derek wouldn't survive it if he did. So he was going to take this one chance, even if the outcome of this chance wasn't going to be healthy for him.

Derek understood it, he would have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed but he didn't like what was happening. He could only watch as his young friend charged bravely, but there was barely a fight. There was some struggling, then a flash of the knife and a horrifying yelp of pain and that was it.

"**No**! Please, just let me help him…**_please_**!"

Derek's plea fell on deaf ears, he struggled as he was being dragged away from the small shed, looking back once more before the door closed behind him with a deafening bang. He knew there wasn't anything he could do at this point but struggle and plea, it was too late. The image of Nick lying there on the cold floor in a rapidly growing puddle of blood was forever etched in his mind while he was being dragged to the stone circle a small distance ahead of them. It was all too late.

TBC 


	13. Ray of Light

**Author's note:** Finally the last chapter. I finished it a long time ago and I guess I forgot to post it, pretty stupid eh? Fortunately a reviewer reminded me of it so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it.

**Chapter 12: ****Ray of Light**

"Please tell me you know where they are.."

Alex cut right to it when Rachel entered the hotel room their two male colleagues shared in Ireland. As soon as they had reached Connemara, they had split up, Alex going to find their hotel while Rachel was going to ask around. Finding the hotel had been easy, the only other Inn this little town possessed had been closed after Rachel's attack and Julia's death five years ago. Unfortunately, the room contained everything the men had taken with them, safe the men themselves.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Rachel replied, glancing around the room. She had heard the same story everywhere she asked, the two strangers hadn't been seen since last night. One body had turned up again this morning but it had been a local man, thank god for that.

"Then there's only one place they can be."

Alex said it grimly, as if she never had doubted it. It was the fifth day, and it was close to evening, that meant they had little time before either Derek or Nick was going to be sacrificed as the last one. She handed one of Derek's notes to her blonde friend, the one with the place of ritual. Rachel made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat.

"I always have the hardest time deciphering Derek's handwriting, and he keeps blaming it to the fact he's left-handed."

The Afro American researcher smiled, taking the note back. She had learned to read his notes earlier on and had gotten quite used to it by now.

"Obviously you never saw any of Nick's scribbles, and he's right-handed!"

The two women shared a smile though it wasn't completely sincere, talking about their friends made it all the more clear they weren't here. At least they know knew that they're fears of them being in trouble were true. Hopefully they were in time to get them out of said trouble.

"Maybe we should call Sloan and ask for back-up."

"We are the back-up Rachel. Besides, by the time others get here, they're too late. We're on our own."

Never before was that cause for alarm, but now they shared a look of dread, fully aware it was them against a band of ghostly druids who managed to murder four innocent men already and capture a Precept and an ex Navy Seal. Grabbing the needed supplies to stop the druids the women set off to where they would hopefully find their still alive friends, the stone circle in the middle of the green fields outside the small town.

It was raining again, like the sky itself was crying down on them, soaking everybody who dared to go outside. Not that they had a choice in the matter, Rachel mused as she squatted down beside Alex, both hiding from view. Ironically and unknown to them, almost the same spot their friends had hid less then 24 hours ago.

"They don't have Nick."

She whispered softly so only Alex could hear her as they watched a struggling Derek being pinned to a stone slab in the middle of the circle. The coldness was slowly seeping through their wet clothes and Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, for warmth and comfort. She found it hard being here, so close to where she had been attacked. Alex understood what was going through the other woman but it was something she was going to have to bare.

"He'll be around here somewhere. Right now we have to get Derek free and the only way for us to do that is to destroy their power centre. You'll have to distract them."

Rachel's eyes widened, she wasn't sure if she was up for that task. She wanted to help, of course but this...

"Me?"

"Do you know how to work with these bombs?"

"No, I still can't believe you can."

Alex had a hard time believing that herself, but she had to try. Nick had showed her once, insisting she had to learn how to use different kinds of weapons. She could only hope enough of what he showed her was still there. The Druids were now standing in a circle, softly chanting while their robes flowed in the wind, one of them holding what seemed to be a dagger.

"Confront them Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, tears pouring down her face while she wrapped her arms around her torso even tighter, trying to comfort herself and to draw strength so she could do what was asked. But all she could see was Shamus Bloom, leering at her with his forked tongue.

"I can't!"

Alex was fairly wet, her hair dripping while she ran a hand through it, started to look panicked. The one with the dagger was stepping closer to Derek who was struggling even more now that the ritual had begun.

"You have to Rachel, they have Derek and Nick's missing! I can't do it alone!"

Just as the trembling Psychiatrist was ready to do what was asked of her, a small figure covered in what appeared to be mud and blood rushed into the circle and it took a moment for the two women to recognise him as Nick. Rachel was immediately worried about him and gave a nod to Alex, both sprinting into action. One to help Nick while the other was going to set the bombs.

Meanwhile the young security chief had reached his friend, just in time to see the knife swinging down, about ready to stop Derek's heart once and for all. He knew from experience that only the knife was corporeal and so far the only thing he could touch since Derek was tied to the stone slab. And that wasn't the only problem, his body was near the point of collapsing again. His probably concussion combined with the previous blood loss and the steady stream of blood running from the deep wound in his stomach made him dizzy and extremely tired. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the danger Derek was in.

Derek saw all that was happening but couldn't do a thing to prevent or help. He had caught a glimpse of Alex and Rachel but his attention was entirely focussed on the knife that came flashing down in an alarming speed. In reflex he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain and death that was about to come...only, it never came. Something soft collided with him and there was a grunt of pain but not coming from him. Then all Hell broke loose.

Bombs were going off in a very close proximity, the druids were screaming in pain and he was aware of Rachel cutting his bonds. But all that chaos never took away his attention from the figure lying atop of him, the one that had used his body to protect him and had taken the knife instead. As soon as his hands were free he gathered the unconscious form in his arms.

"Leave the knife, it'll stop the blood flow."

Horrified hazel eyes looked at Rachel as she said that, how could he leave the knife in? The thought of it still sticking into Nick's back was enough to make him want to loose whatever he had left in his stomach. Gentle brown eyes looked back.

"Not here Derek, we have to.."

"MOVE!"

Hearing Alex scream like that was enough to start running, no matter what words she used. Derek was exhausted but somehow the adrenaline surging through his body right now was enough to keep running, even though he had the added weight of Nick in his arms. Behind them more bombs started to explode, chunks of stone whizzing past their head. The three of them ran, never once looking behind them, not anymore. As the spirits of the druids were drawn back into the box Alex had left, an ember from the explosion fire landed on the lid, burning softly as the old wood caught fire. Soon it would be nothing more then smoke and ashes, the only remnants of a struggle that had taken five years for the Legacy members to complete.

_We all have to fight our own personal demons from time to time, but for once I have the feeling that I actually won this round. It took me weeks to recover from Ireland and even a few more weeks to convince Derek and the others I really was okay. I was okay the moment I took that knife for Derek, realizing that whatever happened in the past, it didn't matter. I'll always miss Julia, but I still have family left to fight for. People who care enough about me to carry my ass all the way into Connemara and never letting go of me until I woke up again. I forgave Derek a long time ago...now I finally forgave myself._

_Nick Boyle._


End file.
